Waiting For You
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Ichigo's studying to be a doctor and is always pulling all nighters. His wife, Rukia never calls him to bed and he wonders why. ONESHOT. AU.


**Hey guys, this is just a little oneshot I came up with when the power came back on at around 2-ish? Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia glanced at the silver moon that hung in the sky. She sighed before turning to the nightstand. 3:48 read the digital clock. She began to play with the wedding band on her finger as she thought of her ginger husband, Ichigo. He'd been studying to become a doctor, which meant many all nighters for Ichigo and many nights alone for Rukia.

She slid down under the covers and pulled them to her ears. She was really getting lonely without him under the covers with her. She missed the times when he would startle her in her sleep by holding her close to him. He would press kisses to her temple while whispering things into her hair. Sweet things, like how he loved her and the corniest little sayings. _You're the sunshine of my life. _She smiled to herself. It was a pretty damn good song. Taking one last glance at the empty space beside her, she turned and faced the wall away from the door to their room.

* * *

"Dammit," muttered Ichigo. He'd been reading the same line out of the same book for about a half hour now. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Damn it all." If he'd known that being a doctor would take so much time out of his life with his new wife, he'd definitely reconsider. He felt a pang of guilt every time he glanced at his wedding band. It just reminded him that he was doing a lousy job being Rukia's husband.

He tossed the book in the corner of the room. He stood up and began to stretch as he yawned. He sat back down and picked up another book as well as a notebook and a pen. He opened the book and sighed to himself. He glanced at the wall clock behind him and swore quietly.

_Rukia, I'm sorry. _

He'd been married to Rukia for about five months now. It was pure bliss for the first two or three months. Then he realised that he needed to be able to find a good job that would support Rukia and himself as well as create a possible future for any children they might have. He smiled to himself as he thought about it. _Kids…with Rukia. _

One thing he found odd about her was that he'd spent countless nights with his nose buried in books and papers, yet she'd never called him to come to bed. He stopped for a minute. _Why would she never call me? Is it that she doesn't care?_ He shook his head. _Of course she cares. What wife wants to sleep alone every night?_ He was completely baffled. _Why? Why would she never call him? _

He shoved his books, notes, pencils and pens away. He tidied up the little office and slowly climbed up the stairs. He'd stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water for himself before retiring to his and Rukia's room. _But seriously, why? Did they lose their spark? It'd only been five months._ He remembered the passion filled night that happened only last week._ It's not that we lost our spark, though I am getting a lot more tired with each passing day. Well then what is it? _

He pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame. There on the bed was Rukia's sleeping form. She was most likely facing the wall. She always did. Not that he blamed her. He was sure that he would face the wall if she was the one who wasn't coming to bed. He crept over and sat on the foot of the bed and set the glass of water down. He glanced out the window and saw the silver, crescent shaped moon that Rukia was looking at not too long ago. His gaze returned to his raven haired wife. Her steady breathing pained him. _Why did I do this to her? Was being a doctor worth not being able to sleep with Rukia anymore? _

Without thinking, Ichigo reached out and caressed her cheek. He admired her flawless skin. His fingers trailed upward and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around to face him.

"Ichigo," she whispered. "You're here. Before five."

_Before five? Was she always awake when I stumbled into bed? Was she not able to sleep? No wonder she was so tired these days. She's been staying up with me! _"Rukia, what're you doing up?"

She sighed before sitting up. "Ichigo, you know I can't sleep without you being here next to me."

This made absolutely no sense to him. If she wanted him to be with her, why the hell didn't she ask? Why did she wait for him? Why was she letting him pull all nighters? "Why don't you call me to bed?" he asked quietly.

The question had caught her off guard. She blinked a few times before responding. "Why I don't call you to bed?"

"Yeah," muttered Ichigo. "You can't sleep without me with you, so why don't you call me? Are you mad at me or something?"

She looked down and focused on a fold in the blankets. "I'm not mad at you. Just upset. I miss you, Ichigo."

"Then why don't you call me to bed?" he asked angrily. "If you called me, I would come in a heartbeat."

Rukia glanced out the window and focused on the moon again. "Ichigo, when I was little, I would stay up whenever there wasn't any school. I would normally, read or write. My dad would stay up with me. He'd be on the computer and do random shit while my mom went to sleep. She would have work early the next day, so she didn't stay up with us."

Alright. This happened with her parents. I don't see where she's going with this, though. "What are you saying Rukia?"

"I would write until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. My mom would be conscious of all of this. She called my dad to sleep so many times."

"So why don't you?"

"I'm not done, Ichigo," she snapped. "He would snap at her, saying all sorts of things. She'd retaliate and before I knew it, they would be having gos at each other at around two in the morning." She looked down again. "I didn't want to start that with us," she finished quietly.

Ichigo was stunned. _So she never called me because of her past? Her past experience with calling someone to bed?_ He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around the small of her back.

She blushed slightly at Ichigo's sudden hug. "Ichigo-"

"Stop being so selfless once in a while," he told her hair. "It's OK to want me to come to bed. You don't have to wait for me to come."

"No no," she said quickly. "You're trying to become a doctor. I don't want to stand in the way of that."

He pulled away from her and found her sapphire eyes in the dark. "Rukia Kuchiki, if I'm trying to go somewhere or do something, you're in the middle of the road and that's where you'll always be. You will always be in the way of things, but that's how I like it. What good is being your husband if I don't properly take care of you like I promised I would?"

She smiled before leaning in and softly kissing him. She let his arms wrap around her. She inhaled the sharp scent of cinnamon that usually clung to him. She pulled away and sighed in contentment.

Ichigo smiled at her. _She was so damn adorable! _He saw her yawn. She was definitely struggling to keep her eyes open. "That's it, it's 4:15. Go to bed." She reluctantly lay down, but smiled when he snuggled under the covers with her. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Rukia," he murmured. "You…don't have…to…wait. Just…call me."

She unconsciously nodded and listened to his steady heartbeat. "Good night, Ichigo."

He smiled to himself again. It was the first good night he'd heard in a long time.

* * *

نهاية


End file.
